Big Time Unrealistic
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Camille is having a really bad day. Who else other then Carlos and James to cheer her up? But when Camille gets the worst news of all, there's only one man for the job. Her man, Logan Mitchell. ;D


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ENJOOY! (:**

* * *

What was wrong with me? In only a matter of hours my life had turned completely upside down. I don't know what I did wrong! Earlier I had gotten into a heated argument with my best friend, Jo. She started freaking out at me but I had no idea why. She looked like she was in a bad mood. And perhaps it might have something to do with the fact that Kendall broke up with her. She didn't tell me anything about it, she just screamed at me! So, I left her apartment and walked off trying to cool down and process what just happened. Jo and I don't get into a lot of fights, and when we do, they wear off fast, but I don't know about it this time. That wasn't even the worst part. I got a call from my mom in Connecticut saying that my dad suffered a car accident and was in the hospital with severe injuries. I instantly started bawling, ignoring the looks from everyone around me. This just made me want to go back, at least for a while but my mom pleaded me not to go. She missed me and all but she said if I do go, it's only going to make me hurt more. So, I had to leave it at that. Although, the pain killed me inside, I knew I couldn't disobey my mom now.

I had decided to go chillax by the pool. I pulled my knees up to my chest, cradling myself as if it would ease the pain. It only took minutes until tears started falling again. I couldn't help myself! It's my dad we're talking about! He's been here with me every step of the way and he can't give up on me now. He can't leave this earth to watch over me in a different place.

James and Carlos happened to be checking out who was at the pool when they spotted my unnatural behaviour. Normally, I'd be going around and practicing auditions with people who had no idea what I was talking about, but not today. They walked over to me, and Carlos took a seat on the edge of my chair. My legs were still pulled up with me, so there was all that space for them. "Camille, what's wrong, you don't look so go—" He cut off mid sentence when I looked up at him with my tear stained face.

"Have you been crying!" James gushed as he took a seat beside Carlos, looking genuinely worried. Carlos's face was the same. They've known me since they day they got here and ever since then, they've considered me as family.

I crossed my legs and wiped at my eyes, the result being mascara stains all over my hands and most likely by my eyes. "No, I—" I tried to continue, but my voice was caught on a sob. Tears flooded my eyes and fell down like a waterfall. Carlos immediately took me into his arm and let me cry on him.

"It's okay Camille, we're here for you. Just talk to us, you know you can count on us with anything, we'll always be here for you," Those words from James soothed me like no other ones did before.

That was all it took for me to pull out of Carlos's embrace and look them both in the eye. "I got into a fight with Jo. She was upset about Kendall breaking up with her and she took out her anger of me," I still hadn't mentioned about my dad. I wanted to hear what they had to say about Jo first.

"See, I told you!" Carlos shouted to James.

James rolled his eyes and looked back at me. "We made a bet that Jo was mad about Kendall breaking up her."

"Wait, so you knew he was going to break up with her?"

Carlos's grin widened. "Are you kidding me?" James smiled too. "He wouldn't stop talking about her for the past weeks! He kept saying how she was getting a bit too clingy and she only talked about herself and this wasn't who he wanted for a girlfriend."

"Yup, it was only a matter of time before they were history," James added.

Carlos's grin faded into a frown. "But that's the reason why you were crying?" I nodded no. "Then what is it?"

"Well, right after I left Jo's apartment, I got a call from my mom," They were listening intently and it made me glad I knew such amazing people as them. "She said that my dad had suffered a car accident," James gasped and Carlos looked at me apologetically. "She said he was in the hospital and he got hurt pretty bad."

James looked really sorry, as if he was the cause. "Oh Camille, I'm sorry, this must really be hard on you," He held his arms out open for a hug which I complied gladly. I always loved either Carlos or James's hugs; they were always warm and welcoming.

"But don't worry, you can come to us any time you want!" Carlos added, smiling crookedly.

I smiled back at him. "Thank Carlos, and I know that, I can always count on you guys."

"Yep, you can," James cheekily grinned. "So, did that make you feel better?"

I laughed. "Sure did."

"Well we have to go, but if you need us, call us and we'll be here in a nano second!" Carlos told her, a grin evident on his face.

I laughed yet again, they really had a way with making people feel better, or maybe just with me. "I'll remember that." They gave me one last smile before heading back and that's when I started to feel lonely. All the feelings and emotions rushed back into me, they were trying to bring me down. But I wasn't going to let that happen, they aren't going to get to me.

The light blue sky was turning a mixture of a deeper blue with a dark grey. I didn't know if that meant it was going to rain but that wasn't going to stop me from going to the Palm Woods Park. But first, I headed up to my apartment to grab my purple hoodie. That's when my bell phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I said to the person on the other line.

There was sniffling across the phone and I knew it was my mom. "Hi sweetie, it's mom."

"Mom, what's wrong, is everything okay? Please tell me dad's alright." The words gushed out of me automatically. A sob broke out from my mom. "Oh no, mom, what happened?"

"They were performing some tests but it turns out his heart wasn't working properly and they didn't know in time to do something about it." I knew what was coming but I couldn't bear to hear the words. "Camille, your dad's gone."

I threw my phone at the wall out of rage. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. This can't be happening! Not to me!

Shrugging the hoodie over my head and shoulders, I stormed out of my apartment, leaving the door open and everything. My smashed phone lies there, completely broken, just like my heart. I ran through everything and everyone in the Palm Woods, refusing to make any sort of eye contact. Tears poured out of my eyes like never before but that didn't stop me from sprinting all the way to the Palm Woods Park. No one was there, the sky had just turned really dark and it was sign that it was about to start pouring. But that's exactly what I needed. I needed the water to rain down on me, washing away all the feelings and emotions and everything that kept me knotted up inside.

"Camille!" The voice sounded far but I knew they were coming for me. I turned around and wasn't surprised at who I saw. He always seemed to show up when I'm at my worst. Only because he's the only one who can get to me at hard times like these.

Logan Mitchell ran up to me, breathless. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't stop the words. I was planning on saying them nicer but I can't seem to be in control right now.

"Carlos and James told me about when they saw you crying and I tried to find you as soon as possible." James and Carlos did a pretty good job before but I don't know if they would be able to help me now that I'm completely broken. "I tried to find you by the pool but you were already gone. And then I went to your apartment and since the door was open, I walked in. I saw your phone, dead and smashed into a million pieces. I thought maybe you might have dropped it and then there was the dent in the wall above where it was on the floor. I'm guessing you threw it." He grabbed her hand gently. "Camille, what happened?"

It slowly started to sprinkle above us but he could still tell the difference between the rain and my tears. "Did they tell you I got in a fight with Jo?" He nodded. "And that my dad as in a car accident and it really hurt?" He nodded again.

"They told me all that but they also said that they made you feel better, you were even smiling," Logan was a tad bit confused. He came after me to spend time with me even though according to James and Carlos, I was already feeling better. He just wanted to make sure I was alright but he never thought he'd find me in this state. "So, why are you crying?"

This only made my tears fall faster. "My dad…" I never thought I'd have to say these words at such young age. "He's gone."

Logan's face instantly went pale and he pulled me into his embrace. I sobbed into his chest; I never thought I could have so many things go wrong in just one day. It was now pouring and the hard rain drops dug into our skin painfully. "Camille, I had no idea, wow." He obviously didn't know what to say. His father was perfectly fine all the way in Minnesota. "It's okay though, you're all the way here. With me, with the guys, we're all here for you."

"I know, I know," I murmured. "But he's gone forever."

He rubbed my back soothingly. That always helps me out. "Not forever, you'll see him one day. And plus, he'll always be watching you, no matter where you are."

I stayed silent for a while, the tears drying out. I pulled out of his chest and looked him square in the eye. I've been dating him for a while now and not once has he let me down and he's always been there for me and now he and the other guys are the only guys I have in my life right now. "Logan," He focused all his attention on me. "I miss him."

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT! HATE IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON REVIEWS PLEAAASE!

- Kaathy (:


End file.
